Backpack Song : Troigan
by phoenix9648
Summary: Troian and Keegan... just friends/costars, or could they be feeling something more? Series of one-shots centered around filming of some special Spoby scenes and some inspired by posted photos on twitter/instagram. No disrespect meant to either of them, all clearly a work of fiction. Title derived from the song by Bear Attack.
1. 3x01

I've had quite a few requests to do another Troigan fic. I hope you guys enjoy this one, it is set during the filming of 3x01 It Happened That Night and introduces the potential beginning of the concept of Keeganing, as invented by Kyle Hasday and first inspired by our favorite best friends. The response to my last Troian/Keegan fic was AMAZING so thank you all so much.

This by no means reflects the true feelings of Keegan Allen and Troian Bellisario. I just have a big imagination and a heart full of love for these two. They're adorable as best friends but I always wish Spoby could be even more real than it is... (yes, I am included 3x12 in my deduction. Toby loves Spencer, end of story.) BUT I do know Troian is happily with Patrick Adams, and they seem quite cute together too. But c'mon... how cute are these two? They're chemistry leaps off the screen and smacks you in the face. I try to leave them alone since they're real people and I have a crazy amount of respect for them but my creative juices run away from me...

This one-shot is dedicated to the one and only beautiful Breedom2be, an absolutely wonderful writer and total sweetheart. She was the one who pitched the idea for this to me and I couldn't say no :) I assume all of you know of her as she's one of the best writers on here, but if not, go check her out ! She certainly nails Spoby right on the head.

The title is derived from The Backpack Song by Bear Attack, featured in the reunion hug of Spoby in 3x12 in the street. It just seemed to fit this the best and I listened to it on a loop while writing this.

Don't ask where the inspiration for the random silliness in this story came from. I don't know what the pair does in their free time on set. They always claim to have an incredible time hanging out with the other so they have to do some fun things, right? I think they are really comfortable together, especially being silly and fun, so I tried to showcase a little more of their friendship in this story before getting to the more romantic feelings. Hope that's okay with you all :) For all those who are unfamiliar with the slap game, they showcase it in the show 8 Simple Rules between Kyle and Rory if you want an example...? Probably is on youtube somewhere haha.

My other story had a lot more real facts in it than this one. There was just a lot more interview info to go off of, whereas this one is sprouted purely from my brain. The towel thing? Who knows, right? I assume Keegan had to get wet somehow so why not a spray bottle? Makes sense. I've never worked on a set so I have no idea how these people make TV magic haha.

BTW This story does not necessarily continue from my past one, so no worries if you haven't read that one :) Both are just me playing around with the idea that the pair may be harboring more than platonic feelings for one another...

ENJOY! (sorry for the ridiculously sized A/N)

* * *

Keegan had always admired Troian for her professionalism… but he was pretty sure his absolute favorite thing about working with her was when the cameras weren't on them.

It was his first day back to the PLL set for the start of season three. With everyone still getting back into the swing of things, his and Troian's scene was delayed. They were already all dolled up and in costume before this was decided, so they were given specific instructions to be careful while waiting for their turn.

In Troian and Keegan speak, that was translated to _play hide and seek in the vacant sets_.

It wasn't wise, but it was a hell of a lot of fun. Keegan was shirtless in just black pants and Troian was dressed in Toby's old shirt that stopped a third of the way down her thighs.

When the pair was together, child-like qualities came out from both of them. They both couldn't stop laughing when they caught the other.

Troian had hid behind some half-done wooden structure when Keegan found her last. Troian, on the other hand, spotted Keegan ducking behind one of the walls of Spencer's living room, his back to her.

She snuck up and tackled him from behind, throwing her legs around him and latching her arms on his neck so she wouldn't get thrown to the concrete.

Keegan, strong as ever, stood with her still on his back, laughing as she giggled into his neck.

"Gotcha." she teased against his ear, kissing his cheek affectionately. "Am I heavy?" she asked, worried she had hurt him with her impulsive decision.

He adjusted her more comfortably but smirked at her question. "You're pretty much weightless. Want me to carry you around like this until our scene?" he teased.

Unfortunately, his joke was lost on her as she lit up. "Yes!" she exclaimed, punching the air in victory.

Kyle Hasday, one of PLL's PA's, walked by at that moment, raising his eyebrow at the scene before him. "Don't you guys know how to read?" he drawled patronizingly, laughing so they knew he was only kidding. He nodded towards the concrete floor.

Keegan swiveled both him and his piggyback partner to see the clearly painted: _Keep Clear_.

"See, that's what I was doing; rescuing Troian from committing such a crime." Keegan explained with a nod, turning back the right way around.

Troian leaned her chin on his shoulder, oddly comfortable with clinging to his back. "He's a saint really."

Kyle laughed again. "I just came by to find you and tell you they're ready for you now."

"Lead the way, Keegan. Onwards!" Troian called, pointing forwards triumphantly.

Keegan made a face since Kyle chose that moment to snap a photo, laughing. "You guys are something else…"

Troian grinned. "Want me to get off now, Keegs?" she inquired to her costar.

He shook his head, aiming a grin her way. "Nah, I said I'd carry you until our scene. We haven't arrived there yet."

"You should really thank me. I'm helping you workout without even having to go to the gym." she teased as they waved Kyle off.

Kyle watched them amusedly with interest, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

Marlene King loved the fact that they came to the first Spoby scene of the third season intertwined in such a way. All of those involved knew that the reason the couple had even been written originally is because of the undeniable chemistry between the two stars.

After they arrived, Keegan had to shed his pants and put on the towel that he was promised would not fall. It was more TV magic; the towel was manufactured with a button and to appear tied in a perfect knot. He was wearing boxers underneath so it wasn't really a big deal if it fell, besides ruining the scene.

Troian teased him while he got sprayed with the water bottle repeatedly to give him the just-got-out-of-the-shower look. The water was cold so he kept making disapproving faces, sticking his tongue out at her as she laughed at his discomfort.

After all of that was said and done, the camera's still had to be adjusted and the actors were left to themselves again. The problem with that was that they easily got distracted. It had been a while since Keegan and Troian had really hung out and they were probably overcompensating a bit… but they started the slap game.

In the slap game, one person leaves their hands palms down out in front of them while the other is underneath palms up. The person underneath has to suddenly pull their hands out and slap the top of their partner's hands before that person pulls them away. You had to be quick and a lot of the time the person on top wavered between pulling them back too early, trying to avoid getting slapped. If the person underneath slapped the other, they won, and if they rightfully missed, their partner won. The one on top couldn't move their hands too soon before a rightful chance was given or they lost by default. It was a silly childish game but Keegan and Troian were all for immaturity today.

A few of the crew watched them amusedly, always enjoying the dynamic between the pair. It was obvious Keegan and Troian adored any time they spent together and had a lot of fun being idiots.

Keegan was the best at being the person underneath, but Troian always lost no matter who she was. She pouted in annoyance as he switched roles again, twitching his hands underneath hers to psyche her out.

"Keegs…" she whined as she continually began twitching her hands in response to his clever trick.

He chuckled at her, relaxing and trying not to laugh harder at the intense look of concentration on her face as she watched his hands.

A crack rang through the set.

"KEEGAN!" she shouted irritably, shoving him playfully as she giggled into him at his seventeenth win that day. "I'm not playing with you anymore." she pouted.

He laughed and hugged her affectionately. "But you're so adorable when you lose." he teased cutely.

She tried to swat the smirk right off his face but he grabbed her hands and their tickle fight began.

"Keegan, Troian, we're all set." Ron Lagomarsino, the director, called out amusedly.

Troian sent Keegan one last fake-scowl before going to her mark. Keegan swallowed his laugh and left Spencer's room to prepare for his entrance. Thankfully it was a rather light-hearted scene so the others didn't mind their behavior much.

Keegan got sprayed a few more times before they started actually running the scene.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly until Keegan started sauntering towards Troian in his utterly seductive way. He normally was sexy without trying, especially with that upper body on display, but this time he was instructed to _try_ to look sexy… and well, he was definitely succeeding…

Troian swallowed visibly. It was bad enough she had been told to gawk at his abs, now he was practically strutting over to her with his body glistening and his damp hair making him look even better than usual. He changed his voice too; it was lower and more suggestive, asking Spencer if her parents were still out.

The girl in question gathered herself and smirked a little as he stepped closer. "Yes…" she said, her eyes roaming from his exposed skin up to his playful stare.

"You know that's my shirt." Toby/Keegan reminded her slyly, leaning in closer to her, gripping gently at the loose material on her arms.

"Yeah and you're never getting it back." she replied coyly, with more conviction than she thought she could manage, pushing off of the bed so their bodies were almost touching.

"I don't want it back." Keegan responded amusedly. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head as they kissed for the first time in five months. He was eternally grateful that their kiss was written in directly after that line because he wouldn't have been able to control himself otherwise.

They had finished up filming in December for the second season and now it was April, two months before the premiere of the third season. Keegan knew he should feel guilty about it, but those were five long months of not having an excuse to kiss the amazing woman he currently was entangled with.

"You look better in it than I do." he explained huskily when they broke apart but Troian pulled him closer once more. It was the plain truth though. She really did look great in his clothes. The few times Troian had crashed at his apartment, he had lent her a shirt and honestly couldn't chance looking at her without worrying about his heart beating out of his chest at the sight. She was gorgeous in everything.

Their kissing was rather tame considering the steaminess of the scene. It was Troian who had to interrupt it the second time, grabbing his hands before they could get carried away.

"Okay. I know it was my idea to wait… but right now, I'm just completely forgetting why…" she confessed, the words truer than she wanted to admit. She had looked deep into his eyes during her line and could feel the magnetism between them. Was it possible Keegan felt the same as she did? These scenes always messed with her head.

One of his hands rested comfortably on her shoulder, the other still intertwined with hers before they moved in to start kissing again, her hands reaching up to cup his face and anchor him to her. He mirrored her action before pulling her slowly away, forcing a small smile.

"Well you'll _remember_ after I put some clothes on." he teased, turning her away from him and going back to his clothes pile.

Troian didn't need to dig deep to act out the pout that followed his words. Neither did Keegan with his exhale of bliss before he began redressing. Kissing Troian, acting gig or not, was always a plus.

They went through the rest of the scene, finishing it with a tender kiss.

"I'll call you later." he murmured.

"Yes please." she replied sweetly, smiling coyly at him.

He swore he had never seen a more adorable sight. She took beautiful to a whole new level.

"Cut. Excellent work you two." Ron called out, turning to Marlene to discuss the scene since she was the writer of the episode.

Keegan went to get sprayed more and Troian tried to keep her eyes off of him. Had he gotten better at kissing during the hiatus? Her head was still spinning a little. She pivoted in the other direction as one of the assistants adjusted Keegan's towel, leaving it lower on his hips. Seeing the definition his hips had… it was enough to make any girl go crazy.

Troian's make-up was touched up in the teensiest regard. She was grateful for the additional lip balm.

"Alright, let's run it again." Ron called out.

Troian and Keegan's eyes met briefly before they headed to their marks, both secretly trying to get their heads on straight before the time came to shoot another series of kisses. The last thing either of them wanted was to lose control and get carried away. In scenes of this nature, it was hard for them to keep their hidden feelings in check.

And they hadn't even seen next week's script yet…

* * *

Let me know if you want me to continue to 3x02 and the true formation of Keeganing... :) I'll accept any other requests as well!

Also, how many of you saw Troian and Keegan's little convo on twitter last night? To infinity and beyond?! AREKSHRESRKJFHBSKREFGLHLO. Anyways, they're too cute.


	2. Night Lurkers

After all the fantastic requests, I decided to do a COLLECTION of one-shots of the beautiful Troian and Keegan :) Again, this by no means reflect their real feelings in any way shape or form. All purely sprouted from my overly imaginative head. Anyways if I had have had this plan beforeeee I posted the last one, I'd re-post them all in proper order and do it as more of a disjointed story, but this way allows me more creative freedom, so I can post as I write and that way there won't be such a break between updates :)

I call them one-shots, but they don't necessarily have to be taken in as solitary stories. They're just solitary moments. I do have a small semblance of a plan, and despite the disarray of order on the ones centering around episodes, I am going to tryyyy to make it so you can read them in order and have them not conflict (like, in the earlier episodes they're still denying their feelings for each other or just coming to terms with them whereas by season three, they are accepting them) BUT I have yet to write all of them yet, so we'll have to see.

My current plans is to do at least 2x11, 2x25, 3x02, 3x12. I might also do 3x05/06, maybe chunked together. Not entirely sure yet though, and if there are any moments you'd like me to delve into of theirs, please, throw out the ideas and if I can do it justice, I will try my best :) Your guys' reviews were amazing last chapter so thank you so much! But seriously, if there's anything you'd like to see or offer, please, I'm all ears! And yes, some of the other cast willlll be featured in some, but let me know what you'd like to see ;)

This one-shot/whatever was inspired by the picture Keegan took on instagram that he also posted on twitter of them long-boarding together. It was posted at the end of May, putting it around the filming of 3x06/3x07? Anyways, I have never longboarded in my life, or skateboarded, so forgive me if my facts are off or don't line up. I also have NO idea if Troian has ever snow/skateboarded before so don't take my facts as fact ;) Basically, it's just more Troigan fluff, so enjoy :) It's pretty short but it was in my head so I had to get it out.

Sorry to all those who thought this was a notification for 3x02. I will hopefully be posting that next!

Thank you to Ana for her encouragement in posting this x3 hope you like it, love you girl!

* * *

Troian giggled, breaking her nonchalant composure as soon as Keegan put his camera phone away. "Okay, this is serious, Keegan. Teach me the ways of the long board." she ordered, making exaggerated fancy gestures towards the skateboard underneath her foot.

Her costar smirked at her. It was one of their rare days off and a beautiful LA day so Keegan had agreed to teach her how to long board. Troian was always up for trying new things and it was something Keegan did regularly so he had a bit of expertise to back up his lessons.

"So you've never skateboarded before? Or surfed? Or snowboarded?" Keegan clarified.

She grinned. "Nope. This is going to be interesting, isn't it? I'm going to be on my ass before I even put both feet down." Troian said amusedly.

Keegan chuckled. "It just takes some getting used to. It requires a lot of balance since you're less stable than two feet on separate pieces, but you've danced for so long you should be fine."

He stood in front of her.

"Take my hands." he instructed.

Troian did as she was told.

"Now step on and don't let go of me. I'll keep it braked until you're ready." he promised as she tentatively placed her second foot onto the board.

She squeezed his hands tightly in fear as the board swished at the change of weight but as promised, it didn't move further than his blocking foot.

He smiled at her. "Okay. So feet shoulder-width apart or wherever you feel most comfortable. Find your center of balance. Got it? Okay so I'm going to let you glide a little but don't let go of my hands."

She nodded, feeling a little nervous now. He removed his foot from in front of the wheels and she started to move. Her knees buckled a little at the change in motion but she held on tightly to his hands and he didn't let her go too far. Striding backwards with purpose, he dragged her around the small deserted side street and she felt the beginnings of excitement.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed giddily, loving the whooshing motion in her belly as she glided gracefully back and forth on the board.

Keegan smiled. "Longboarding tends to be more for cruising than tricks, although you can do certain tricks depending on the type of longboard. Ready to try boarding by yourself?"

Automatically her hands tightened on his. Embarrassed by her childishness, she loosened her grip. "Um I guess."

"If you want to stop, back up so your weight is on the end of the board so the friction will slow you down. Make sure you still keep your feet the same width apart as before or else you'll tumble, okay?"

She nodded. Keegan placed his foot back in front of the board as she took her hands out of his.

"Don't be afraid to stretch your arms out for balance if need be. Once you get used to it, you won't need to, but it might help at first." he added. "Ready?"

She nodded again, fear clenching her stomach as she watched his foot slowly slide out from blocking the wheels.

Two things happened at once; one, the board started moving forward with Troian riding solo in terror; two, she flung herself at Keegan before she could survive more than two inches, knocking him off his feet in surprise and causing the pair to topple backwards onto the grassy lawn.

Keegan was cracking up beneath her, causing her to laugh despite her guilt.

"I'm so sorry…" she told him through her giggles, burying them in his neck as she lay on top of him.

He ran his hand through her hair, trying to get a hold of himself. "Maybe I should've started us boarding _together_ before letting you go completely on your own." he concluded amusedly. "I thought dance would help your balance and you'd be fine…"

"I just sort of panicked…" she admitted.

Keegan smiled, perfectly comfortable with having her lie on top of him. "No worries, Troi. Although I should find that board…" He immediately spotted it against the tire of the parked car.

Troian moved to get off of him but he gently tightened his grip around her lithe body, nodding up towards the sky.

"Maybe we could just watch the clouds for a bit. Seems a safer activity." he teased, positioning her more comfortably against his side so she could see better. "They're always a sight to see, especially on a day like this."

Troian smiled, gazing at his happy handsome face. "I like what I see." she agreed, turning her face up at the last moment to pretend she was referring to the fluffy white clouds.

Keegan was a boy, so he was oblivious as could be.

They were hanging out rather late in the day so the clouds soon glowed with a palette of orange, pink and purple hues.

Keegan was teasing a strand of her hair between his thumb and forefinger absentmindedly, not even realizing that she was tracing lazy patterns with her fingertips on his firm chest where her head lay. She was listening to his heartbeat thrum beneath her ear, the soft breeze causing the blades of grass to tickle her exposed skin.

"The sun should be setting soon. Want to head down to the pier to watch? Maybe get some dinner afterwards?" Keegan asked her quietly, the closing of the day bringing a sense of serenity to their evening.

Troian smiled. To anyone else it would sound like he was asking her on a date, but she knew him well enough to know that he was merely being friendly. Their relationship had always been different than anything else in her life, the feeling of dating always sort of being in the background since they spent plenty of their time in such a way, but they both knew where they stood. Or at least, where their current relationship stood.

But Keegan was always the type to suggest something different or new, mixing up the consistency of plans so that they rarely had days that reflected on past ones. It was normal for a pair of friends to get a routine, learn what they liked and stick to it. But with him, they so often did new things. And Troian adored him for that. She wasn't the type who liked doing the same old mediocre routine thing. She liked experiencing new things and exploring the world around her, hence tonight's long-boarding activity. It was just something she wanted to try and she was grateful that Keegan had offered his expertise. She knew it would be a good time with him, no matter what they ended up doing.

"I'd love to." she told him honestly.

"Want to longboard there?" Keegan suggested, laughing when Troian sent him a dirty look as they got to their feet.

He quickly snatched up the boards and tucked them under his arm, taking her hand with his free one and heading off into the cinematic sunset to get started on their next 'great' adventure.

Keegan wasn't the only one oblivious; Troian had no clue about the sparks he was feeling radiate from their joined hands.

* * *

I promise I will update as quickly as I can! College life, you know how it is, and if you don't, well, free time is a rarity haha. Hopefully 3x02 is next, but keep an eye out!


	3. 2x25

Hello beautiesssss :) Thank you so much for all of your kind words last chapter/one-shot! You're amazing and far too good to me!

I know, I _know _I said 3x02 would be posted next, but I watched this scene and bawled for the millionth time and I just had to get it out. I know I haven't been as regular in my updates as I was in the summer, but that's because of the big ole addition of college in my schedule. It makes having spare time kindaaaa hard.

Just a reminder, this is an nontraditional series of one-shots. They can be taken in order of filming or as separate entities, but they will be posted out of order because that is how I'm writing them. This wasn't my plan until I had received all of your amazing feedback and requests, so sorry it's so out of sorts. They are however written so they can be taken either way to appease more of you :)

As a final note, as I've said before, this by NO means reflects the true feelings of Troian Bellisario and Keegan Allen. I have all the respect and love in the world for those two, they are both amazing. But with chemistry like theirs, I just couldn't leave them alone.

SOOOOOOO this chapter features the filming of 2x25 and is much more Troian based. For the sake of the story, I did make up some stuff that you may feel doesn't make sense, but creative freedom and all of that jazz. The only thing I really knew about this episode in regards to how filming went is that the whole cast and crew had more fun than they ever had, to date at least, and well, that was fun enough to play with :)

And yes, I've seriously got to post shorter A/Ns... ENJOY!

* * *

**2x25**

The filming of the second season finale was the most incredible and fun experience the cast had shared together to date. Ending a season was usually bittersweet; but this finale was solving answers that the fans, and the cast, had been burning to know since the beginning of _Pretty Little Liars_. A was finally about to be revealed!

The hours passed far too quickly for everyone's liking. The sets had been better than ever, the masquerade set and A's lair far more incredible than they imagined. The energy among all the cast and crew working the late night was at an all-time high and even though they were scheduled to stop shooting an hour ago, no one was ready to call it quits for the day.

Lesli Linka Glatter was the director for the episode and, after speaking with the necessary people, like Marlene King, decided to extend the night's shoot to cover the scene outside of the police station as well.

Since the shoot was unexpected, Lesli pulled Troian aside. "So Troian, Keegan isn't scheduled for set tonight. So we'll have to revamp you up and do the Spoby half of the scene tomorrow." she explained.

Troian nodded. It made sense. They'd try the girls' reactions from a few different angles. It would make shooting tomorrow flow much better and the make-up artists were so flawless you wouldn't even notice a difference from one night to the next even though they'd have to be completely redone from scratch.

It was rather common for that sort of thing to happen in Hollywood. That's why acting extended not just from getting into a character in the moment, but portraying emotions or reactions when something was literally nonexistent. Green screen actors, for instance, had to have a strong enough imagination to pour themselves into a role without even knowing what they were facing and find a way to react appropriately to it.

The way the blocking worked for the show, Troian and Keegan hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. The pair were really close before they even started starring in scenes together last season, so normally they hung out outside of work all of the time. But he'd been out of town visiting his family the last couple weeks so they mostly had been texting. She couldn't lie; she had missed him on set. He'd been absent for several episodes this season and he was normally the person she spent the majority of her time with so she was looking forward to seeing him again.

But she'd just have to wait until tomorrow.

When the actors found their marks, the scene began.

Troian pushed through the black double doors with Annabeth Gish; Shay, Lucy and Ashley followed closely behind.

"I never thought I'd have the strength to come back here." 'Dr. Sullivan' explained. "But your friend showed up and he was very convincing. I help people push through their fears and he helped me push through mine."

Troian pulled out her best confused face. "Wait, our friend?"

She nodded forwards and all the girls followed her gaze. However, instead of staring at an empty lot, Troian found her eyes landing on a smirking man, leaning far too nonchalantly against the tan truck.

_Keegan_.

Troian's face remained the mixed mask of confusion and hope, portraying Spencer regardless of what the cast had thrown at her. She now knew that this was their plan all along. Keegan must have shown up or been called in and they wanted authentic feeling for the shot.

The reality was that Keegan was due back from his trip that night but Troian never imagined him visiting the set at two a.m. Most people didn't know he had gone away at all but someone must have tipped off the crew that the best friends hadn't seen each other in a while. After all, everybody knew the two were inseparable. The joke that went around was if you couldn't find Troian, look for Keegan.

Keegan pushed off the truck and crossed the road, coming to meet her. Without even meaning to, Troian quickened her pace, feeling her heart begin to beat out of her chest in anticipation.

He was only a foot away now, his eyes practically dousing her with their blueness. She inhaled the briefest waft of his cologne and the familiar scent made her heart clench. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, not realizing they had started as soon as she saw him waiting for her. She desperately wanted to run to him, wanted to leap into his arms in a hug like she had done so many times before. But her professionalism and need to not be one-upped by everybody kept her in character. She stopped on her mark, silent, eyes frantically seeking his.

Keegan breathed in and spoke tenderly. "Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Troian could hear his own apology of keeping his appearance a secret interlaced in his line. The blue of his eyes changed, reminding her more of dreary rain puddles than their usual ocean hues. He was dripping in sincerity and she knew from experience that his eyes changed color based on his emotions.

Troian used her feelings of annoyance at the others keeping it a secret from her and especially him for not enlightening her that he was coming the very same night he arrived home, and took her scripted swipe at him.

But Keegan was faster, snatching her wrist before she could make contact with his face, and pulling her so close so fast her breath really did leave her. He looked deep in her eyes and she couldn't help but feel weak in the knees as he leaned closer to kiss her.

Troian remembered the script well. Toby was supposed to kiss Spencer lovingly, but with enough passion that it felt like they had been waiting for it for as long as they had been. Spencer was supposed to be sort of stunned at first and then get into it, breaking away smiling up at him in excitement.

But when Keegan got that close, Troian suddenly lost control of her body. His lips met hers and at first she simply reveled in the moment. She knew she should slow things down and keep it as close to the script as possible, but she couldn't help loving the fact that he still tasted as he had the last time she kissed him; he tasted familiar and warm and like home. They had been playing each other's love interests for over a year now and being this close to him just came so naturally now. She wasn't even aware of the emotion as her hands suddenly leapt to clutch his face to hers, kissing him harder as he mirrored her actions. Their lips moved excitedly over each other, as it should've been, and Troian loved how he pulled her even closer with every kiss.

They broke apart for a moment, both overjoyed and emotional and she half-sobbed/half-laughed in giddiness. She ran her gaze over every inch of his face, soaking him in. The skin around his mouth crinkled in that adorable way when he was really-really-happy-smiling and she couldn't stop her hands from stroking his face lovingly, having missed even his dimples.

Although their kiss was supposed to end there, Troian dove up for another, and another, and Keegan was all too happy to oblige. They had kissed over a dozen times, her hands travelling from grasping behind his neck to running through his hair. She couldn't get enough. She pressed affectionate kiss after affectionate kiss to his soft mouth. He was _right there_.

She didn't know it was possible to miss a person so much. She hadn't realized just how much she did until he had returned.

Troian got brought back to earth by the yell of cut but Keegan didn't let her go. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, obviously out of breath from their make-out session.

"God, I missed you." he whispered so only she could hear. She felt a little thrill electrocute her heart at his words. She could tell by the way he held her that he was feeling the same way as her; he didn't want to separate at all.

"I missed you like crazy." Troian admitted softly, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug. She burrowed her face in his shoulder, hoping to hide her tears of joy from him, clinging to him as if he might suddenly disappear into a puff of smoke.

The pair sort of had forgotten about everybody else until the clapping and cheering started, the girls coming over to tease Troian and greet their long-lost friend.

"You _all_ are going to pay for that." Troian called out to the group, unable to stop the grin on her face.

Keegan's arm was around her waist now, holding her close to his side in a half-hug, and despite the slight embarrassment of being the only one out of the loop, Troian couldn't remember the last time she had felt this at ease.

She raised her eyes to look up at Keegan who was talking animatedly to Shay, Ashley and Lucy. Her heart swelled with even more affection as she heard his laugh when he saw Ian practically bounding over to greet his best friend.

Troian squeezed around his waist affectionately without even thinking about it and he smiled dazzlingly down at her. Her chocolate eyes filled with mixed-emotion-tears at the realization of what all of this meant.

There was no mistaking the feeling in her heart, the one she had been desperately trying to beat down for almost two years. She had always tried denying it, pretty much since they had gotten close which took mere moments after their first meeting. But when he was away so much that season of filming the aching caught up with her and she knew her days of pretending they were just friends were over.

The truth was Troian was falling in love with her best friend. The question was what in the world she was going to do about it…


	4. 3x02

Deepest apologies for taking so veryy very long in updating. Hopefully now that I have this one out of the way, I can update much more quickly. I was just really concerned with getting this one right because it is one of my favorite Spoby scenes and I can only imagine how it was for these two. As I've stated before, this series can be read as single one-shots or as a chapter series. The order for said chapters is obviously all over the place, but I am attempting to write it so it can be read that way :)

**NOTE:** This chapter is border-lining on rating M. Please keep this in mind if you are underage. It is set during the filming of 3x02 so it's not toooo crazy, but still touches on some mature subject matter and there is I believe at least one dose of foul language used within context.

If you guys have anything you'd like to see, please leave a review or PM me :) I'm always taking requests and if I feel I can do it justice, I will do my best to deliver! I have a few ideas in my head now, for things off-set with these two and for 2x11 and 3x12, so I hope I can update really really soon :) I am a full-time college student with a lot of other responsibilities, so please bear with me.

Your reviews have been incredible on this series, I can't thank you enough. I may also very soon be posting a one-shot prompted by the beautiful and endlessly talented Bree, inspired by this pair and a special scene from Greys Anatomy.

ENJOY LOVELIES!

**Disclaimer:** No disrespect meant to Troian or Keegan. All of this is purely my over-imaginative brain, my love for the pair of theirs chemistry and the actors themselves, bursting into something more. This by no means reflects their true thoughts or feelings.

* * *

**3x02**

Keegan was doing sit-ups in his dressing room when there was a knock on the open door. Troian leaned gracefully against his door-frame, raising an eyebrow when she saw his stance.

"You really think that's going to make a difference now?" she asked, clearly amused. "We shoot in an hour."

He smirked, getting up from the floor. "Every bit helps. I've been slacking during the hiatus."

Troian rolled her eyes, trying not to let her eyes linger for too long on his bare sculpted abdomen. "Yeah, you can really tell…" she said sarcastically.

Keegan, amused, got to his feet, taking a swig of water. "So what's up, Troi? Need me to mix you some delicious juice again?" They had played around at the juice bar the other day. The concoction he came up with for her she hadn't stopped raving about.

She went to hit him playfully in the stomach, but since his abs really _hadn't _been suffering in the hiatus, it hurt her far more than it did him.

Troian shook her hand, trying to shake away the aching in her knuckles, making a face as he laughed at her attempt of beating him up.

"I was going to suggest we hangout until our scene but I think I've changed my mind…" she told him mischievously, skipping out of his reach when he tried to swipe back at her, slipping out of the door.

"Oh no you don't…" Keegan teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her back, cornering her against the adjacent wall and releasing his tickling hands on her.

Troian laughed into him, trying to push his hands away without much force as she dissolved into giggles at his mercy. He laughed with her, adoring the blissful look on her face more than he could put into words.

Troian tended to be very put together and professional, even around set or in interviews. She still showcased her humor and lightheartedness, but Keegan adored seeing her laugh, especially when it was so out of control. Being the cause of a mere smile for that woman was the best feeling in the world.

She tried to get him back, switch the power-holding, but he pulled her closer and knew all of her worst spots too well. She could barely choke out his name through her laughs, both at his tickling and her pathetic attempt of reversing the roles.

He couldn't help but notice that since they had returned for the third season filming they had become a lot more… flirty? They were almost always touching in some way or teasing each other.

Troian had picked up on the same thing. She knew she was playing with fire. Her cravings to kiss Keegan had translated to off-screen now and she spent so much time inches away from him that she knew it was only a matter of time.

But her mind reminded her of Patrick; of beautiful, sweet, perfect Patrick. Her boyfriend had been nothing short of wonderful to her on a regular basis and even though they were separated by a country border and their weekends spent flying between the two cities were becoming harder to make, she had to believe they were fighting for something worth it. But she couldn't deny that it wasn't hard. She knew her feelings for Keegan had been growing for longer than she was willing to admit, therefore she could not blame it on the distance of both kinds between her and her boyfriend right now, but she knew it wasn't helping anything.

Keegan, unfortunately, had picked up on her sudden evacuation from the planet and stopped his attack on her. "Troian, where'd your head just go?" he asked in concern, seeing the pain in her eyes.

She shook the thoughts of her considerate, sweet, artistic boyfriend out of her head and forced a smile. "Nowhere. We should go outside for a bit. I think I could use some vitamin D." She grabbed a couple spare towels so they could sunbathe outside together before leaving his dressing room. He threw on a black t-shirt before he followed after her.

Keegan trailed behind her dutifully, noticing how she was walking a couple steps ahead rather than beside him and knew she was trying to screw her head back on straight before he could question her further. He would never push her on an issue she obviously wasn't ready to talk about but he wondered what was bothering her so much. Had he pushed things too far?

But once they were in the sun, she outstretched her arms above her head and turned her face up towards the warmth.

"Yes. Definitely needed some vitamin D." she concluded happily. She fell into step with him, linking their arms and he knew everything was okay. "How goes Keeganing?"

Keegan laughed. Kyle, after seeing their piggyback ride the week before, had created a new verb,_ Keeganing_, which was defined as _working out to the benefit of someone else_.

When Keegan and Shay had run lines together earlier, she had sat delicately on his back and forced him to do push-ups. He and the rest of the cast started doing various activities that would be classified as Keeganing, but the rule was that Keegan at least had to be shirtless. He had draped Ian over his shoulders at one point, did a bunch of sit-ups while holding Shay's _Starbucks_ and a laptop as she sat on his knees. Even Shay had lifted Ashley in a piggyback earlier that week, and Ian ordered Lucy onwards as she dragged the PLL cart with him in it behind her.

They were posting all of the pictures on twitter and the fans were eating them up. It was the newest phenomenon and it was crazy to them how powerful the social media buzz could be. They were already getting calls about getting an interview in about it or an online magazine feature.

"Keeganing has been hilarious. I think some of the crew still hasn't heard about it so they're wondering why I keep running around without a shirt on." he admitted amusedly, thinking of the strange looks he had gotten in the past few days.

Troian laughed as she settled next to him on the rather uncomfortable pavement next to the make-up trailer. They would have to go in there to get touch-ups soon anyways so she figured that was as decent a spot as any.

"They're just jealous they don't have the best body on the show." Troian told him casually, closing her eyes in bliss as the sunrays hit her ivory skin.

He was glad she couldn't see his blush, although they both threw on sunglasses so she probably wouldn't have noticed anyways.

"It's so beautiful out today. I wish I could be closer to this warm sun."

Keegan opened his eyes to see Kyle Hasday waving at them on his way by to check on Lucy and Ian's status in the trailer.

Keegan smirked. "I've got an idea. Let's get one Keeganing picture with me with my shirt on."

Troian looked confused but the PLL PA came out of the trailer then. "Kyle, mind helping finish off this Keeganing the way it began?"

Kyle smirked before extracting his camera, that he always had on-hand, laughing when Troian squealed as Keegan suddenly scooped her in his arms and situated her so he was bench-pressing her outstretched body.

"KEEGAN!" she screeched, flailing, figuring she must be off balance.

But Keegan had a solid grip on her. He'd never let her fall.

He grinned as he extended his arms effortlessly to absorb her entire weight. "All right, try to enjoy yourself a little?"

"You-you're bench-pressing me!" she stammered in disbelief, realizing that that was sort of impressive. He was doing it was easily as if she was a ten-pound weight or a down pillow. She always forgot how strong he really was. She knew she wasn't that heavy, but still, she didn't know that many guys that could do it so painlessly.

Troian couldn't help but grin now and struck a pose as Kyle snapped a few shots, laughing at the best friends. They really were a pair. It was obvious the two always had fun together.

Lucy and Ian came out of the trailer as Keegan returned Troian to her spot beside him, both cracking up.

"Hey you two, your turn." Ian told them, jerking his thumb towards the trailer. "Mine and Lucy's picture was still better, just so you know."

Troian whipped Ian playfully with the towel and they all laughed good-naturedly.

Keegan dragged her away from the other two castmates and Kyle.

Lucy sighed as they disappeared inside, chatting animatedly once more about how the fans were going to eat up the pictures.

"So when exactly are those two going to realize?" she asked the other two men about the no longer visible pair.

Kyle shrugged. "We'll see if anything changes after this scene. It's pretty intimate. I don't think they'll be able to hide their feelings for too long after that."

Ian laughed. "Oh it's _that_ scene today. Keegan turned purple during the table read. I think he already has a fetish for her bare back because of that scene of her taking off her shirt way back in 2x01."

"Face it, Keegs has a fetish for _everything_ to do with Troian." Lucy argued, linking her fingers with his to drag him to the shoot they were going to be late for.

* * *

Keegan figured that today's shoot would be just like any other day. He made out with Troian almost every scene they had together. It had become sort a joke between them when scenes that were purely dialogue were exchanged. It was such a rare occurrence.

But now that it was actually here, Keegan knew this one wasn't going to be like the past ones. He was more nervous than ever. He adored kissing Troian and experiencing any sort of intimacy with her, even the fictional variety, but his feelings had never been this strong before. They were growing every day. He had spent two years crushing down cravings; his resolve was only weakening, especially this season when their couple had been more in love than ever.

They had gotten so comfortable with each other now that it wasn't weird to act intimate with one another for the cameras and whatever crew members were present, even with the hidden feelings always bubbling under the surface. But all they had really done was kiss. They were the only couple yet to not have a love scene, and they knew their time was soon. The fans were dying for it to happen.

Finally _this_ script had come along where the heat was turned up a notch. It was probably the sexiest scene on the show yet, while still not ending up in all the way. The other couples had the polite shooing to the door as their kisses turned hotter, but Toby and Spencer's hot almost-love scene involved Keegan kissing up Troian's bare back and Troian trying to strip him right there on the couch.

The pair took direction well and always made the scenes incredibly believable. This time during filming however, the directors seemed to take a back seat when it came to deciding where they wanted to scene to end. The official direction was as such: "Just get hot and heavy with each other like hormonal teenagers."

Troian laughed at the words, but Keegan felt his nerves double. Although he side-stepped the question in interviews, he very much enjoyed kissing Troian. She was quite incredible at it, although he assumed that was from all the practice she got both on-screen and off. As much as he was looking forward to kissing her once again, the fact that there were witnesses and he had to control himself for letting his emotions get the best of him had him worried for what might happen.

Despite his nerves, the show must go on.

Keegan was across the room from her in the beginning of the scene. Toby was working on blueprints of some sort at the kitchen while Spencer studied on the couch in the living room. She started probing him about Jenna and music camp.

Even though they were only exchanging dialogue and Keegan was truly supposed to be much more concentrated on his work, he couldn't keep his eyes off Troian. She was in a soft gray long-sleeved shirt and her hair was up in a loose ponytail, tendrils falling out. The tips of the strands were brushing against her neck and collarbone, and he found himself wanting to plant his lips in their place.

He quickly looked back to his papers, hoping the cameras had been pointed at her for those moments. But Keegan had always found that, even when Troian wasn't looking at him, he felt the need to stare. Her beauty was astounding on a regular day, but something about her in such casual attire made him love her even more.

He tried to hide his deep breath as he followed the scene and sat beside her to continue their conversation. Seeing Spencer's stress, Toby offers her a light massage which quickly translates to more.

Although Keegan nearly passed out at the sight of her glamorous smile sent his way at Toby's suggestion, his hands came up to grasp her shoulders. He was grateful they had at least stopped shaking like that had been before. He rubbed her shoulders and felt her give in; whether it was consciously or not, he wasn't sure. Troian was such a talented actress he often wasn't sure what was real and what was acting.

"You seem tense." he murmured to her, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Yeah, I was born that way." she quipped easily and he didn't have to fake the smirk that followed at her words. Troian always delivered her lines with such firecracker energy.

"Well… maybe I can help." Keegan said softly, his hands running down her back before slipping under the gray shirt and beginning to lift. As soon as her ivory skin was exposed, he dove down to trail tender kisses up her spine like he had been longing to. He swore this was the easiest acting job of his life.

He wasn't oblivious to the shiver she released when his lips first made contact, but he managed to keep himself from pushing for more.

No one had bothered to tell him she wasn't wearing a bra, which only made his ability to stay in control harder. Semi-consciously, he made sure his hands continued to massage her shoulders. He was starting to worry his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Thankfully, since he was about to do something stupid, Troian played her part perfectly and suddenly whipped around to pull his mouth on hers in a blind heat of passion. Even more than before, Keegan found himself getting distracted. Her mouth was so eager and willing against his, her breath sweet and warm, inviting him in.

As scripted, he started to help her lie back on the couch so he could hover over her, not separating their mouths in the slightest. He knew it was supposed to be a super passionate scene, but he couldn't treat Troian like a piece of meat. She was always so conservative and well covered; she was so elegantly beautiful that seeing her in a sexual manner felt wrong. You would never want to fuck her; just make love to her. You'd want to treat her like a goddess. At least, that's how Keegan felt when he let himself get that far in.

He stroked circles on her thigh with his thumb tenderly as he grasped her knee to position her more comfortably beneath him. The way he was kissing her was still full of passion, but not pure lust. His hands rose to cup her face, holding her like glass, physically unable to just grope at her like some hormonal fool.

She was so intoxicating, the way her lips moved fluidly against his. As Spencer, she was trying to get his shirt off. He was finding it very difficult not to give in to her request despite the script saying he should do otherwise. He knew he was getting out of control. Why hadn't they cut them off yet?

And then he felt her whimper against his mouth. _Whimper._ He wondered why and then realized his hand, thankfully the one that was concealed from the cameras, had a mind of its own and had stroked against her covered breast. The material wasn't very thick so he could feel pretty much all of her. He knew he should care and stop, but Troian had pushed her body further into his hand, urging him to continue. He would never say no to her.

His kisses grew harder as her enthusiasm was beginning to rival his own. Keegan was trying his damn hardest to hold back; but when her pelvis leapt to rub against his, he moaned lowly into her mouth. He hoped to God no one else had heard that. He felt her lips turn up a little in a smile at the sound.

Her nails dug into the skin of his muscular back, causing a chain effect of his lower half thrusting against hers again. He knew there was no way he could stop himself now. Someone was going to have to throw an ice bucket on them soon. His hidden hand found its previous spot, applying harder pressure, and causing her to gasp into him at the feel of his rough hand against her sensitive skin.

He took advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue between her teeth, massaging her gums as he took inventory of her mouth.

More mewls erupted from the girl beneath him and Keegan was sure he was going to pass out. He had no complaints about the sounds at all; in fact, if he could record them on a reel and play them over and over again he would be a happy man. But it was doing very little for his body's physiological reaction.

_Finally_, Lesley Fera came in on cue, but Keegan's struggle to get off Troian was much more clumsy and awkward than the script called for.

Chuckling slightly, Norman cut the scene.

Keegan was thanking Mandi Line on a reel in his head for putting him in jeans for this scene. His…misdemeanor was much easier to hide. He refused to look at Troian though, because he'd either crack up or pass out. He wasn't sure what was going through her head now. He wasn't sure what _he_ was even feeling after that. Getting carried away… was putting it lightly. Would she be pissed at him for letting his hands wander? By the sounds of things, she had enjoyed it, but maybe she was just pretending, following his acting leads in her usual professional manner, even if she disagreed with it.

"I think we should run it again. Keegan, try pulling her legs over your lap before you guys fall back onto the couch. It'll make for an easier... reversal." Norman commented knowledgably.

Keegan nodded.

"And um… maybe we should tone it down a _little_…"

Well, if Keegan felt like dying before, it was nothing compared to after Norman sent him a small knowing smile before resuming his director's position behind the camera.

This girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.


	5. The Best Medicine

Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! :) Your guys' responses to these Troigan stories has been AMAZING so thank you all so so much!

This one-shot or chapter, however you are choosing to read this series, is not centered around the filming of the episode, but is still packed full of Troigan fluff so enjoy :)

This one features more of their friendship than anything, but overly sweet Keegs and self-conscious Troi should be a hint at how they truly feel ;)

AS ALWAYS: This by no means reflects the true feelings of Troian and Keegan. Those two are merely flawless beings that have nuclear onscreen chemistry and one of the most adorable best friendships I've ever seen. I try to leave them alone, but they inspire too many stories, so this series was born. I just can't help myself when they're so darn adorable.

Title courtesy of Miss Bree, who always basically drives the helicopter to pull me out of the middle of the ocean rather than just throwing me a life jacket. My creative juices for titles are just... nonexistent, and she is fab, so kudos and many thanks to that sweet girl!

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Best Medicine**

Keegan quietly entered the apartment, locking the door behind him. He put his bags on the kitchen table and walked further in, spotting the brunette sprawled out on the couch. She was just in a loose t-shirt hanging off of her shoulder and boy-short panties. Her legs were tangled up in the light blanket. She seemed to be asleep, but her mahogany hair was curtaining her face so he couldn't be sure.

Keegan lowered himself onto the edge of the couch so as not to disturb her. His fingers brushed the exposed skin of her abdomen where her shirt was bunched up to her ribcage.

Her ivory skin felt warmer than it should and his hand quickly moved to her forehead which is when she began to stir.

"Keegan…? What are you doing here?" she murmured, groaning a little as she moved.

"I heard you were sick. I was worried. I brought you some stuff." he told her softly, rubbing her side affectionately as she smiled gratefully up at him.

"You're the sweetest fake-boyfriend ever." she teased, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

He smirked at her. "I care about you no matter what our relationship on-screen is, Troi." he reminded her. "So… do you want me to get you anything? Have you eaten? Do you want soup?"

Troian groaned, smothering her face into her pillow. "Nothing hot please. My tongue feels like a desert. I'm dying of heat."

Keegan looked concerned. "You are pretty feverish so you're probably dehydrated. I brought some ginger ale… or you can just have water?"

"Ginger ale would be amazing. Water always makes me feel worse when I'm sick. And if I fall asleep again, it'll get all warm and gross and-"

Keegan laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Ginger ale it is. You're sort of adorable when you're whining."

She pouted at him as he stood but he just laughed again.

Keegan put ice in a tall glass, fished a straw out and poured the carbonated beverage in. When he brought it back over, Troian was struggling to sit up.

"Hey… relax." he told her seriously as he sat next to her again, placing the glass on the coffee table. His hands grabbed hers that were trying to fix her appearance.

"I look like crap, Keegs. I'm trying to spare you." she told him, shooting him one of her looks.

He rolled his eyes. "You always look beautiful. Now please, drink up and rest. I didn't mean to come over and disturb your sleep."

She gladly sipped at the cold drink, acquiescing and settling back against the pillows. "Don't apologize. I'm feeling a lot better, it's just this fever."

Keegan ran his hands through her hair, untangling the knotted mass gently. Troian hummed in pleasure, closing her eyes as his calloused fingers grazed across her scalp. She secretly adored when he played with her hair.

"How was your day?" she asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Don't stay awake on my account. Sleep, Troi. Your body needs to recover." he told her seriously.

"Can you take me to my bed?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open. "And lay with me?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Troian immediately looped her arms around his neck and he lifted her delicate form with ease. Carrying her was like carrying a sack of potatoes.

But she suddenly tightened her grip on him, her whole body freezing. "Keegan, stop. I think I'm going to be sick." she said, sounding panicked. The last thing she would want is to puke on him.

Keegan was quick though and changed direction, letting her down gently in front of the toilet in the bathroom right as she began heaving.

She shoved at the air to signal for him to leave the room, but he refused to leave her side. She wasn't really in a position to form a strong argument so she had no choice but to let him. He gathered her hair in his hands as she got sick, her fragile body shuddering as she regurgitated mostly stomach acid since she hadn't eaten anything in hours.

Keegan's heart broke seeing her so ill. Troian took care of herself really well so she didn't often get sick despite the craziness her body got put through from week to week with the hours from the show; but when she did, the sickness really hit her hard.

Keegan saw her sway when she finished and positioned himself so she was sitting between his legs, letting her lean back into him for support.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered scratchily, the heaving having taken a toll on her throat. She wiped her mouth and flushed away the disgusting contents of the toilet. She was embarrassed he had to witness that; she knew most people couldn't handle the sound or sight of someone else getting sick.

He shook his head, fixing her hair. "Don't apologize, you're sick. I think I can give you a pass." he teased.

Keegan stretched up to reach the sink next to them, making sure to keep a firm hold on her still, and wet a facecloth. He pressed the cool material to her forehead and she sighed contently at the feeling.

"That feels so good. I'm so warm now." she said hoarsely.

"Maybe we could get you in the shower for a couple minutes? It might make you feel better."

Troian smiled as she leaned against him. "I'd love that. I feel so greasy and like I must smell by now."

He laughed. "You do not smell. Here. I'll help you get up."

Keegan assisted her to her feet and she smiled affectionately at him. "Would you mind staying in here with me? I just… I was nervous to shower earlier in case anything happened…"

He nodded quickly. "No of course I'll stay." Before she could protest, he already had jumped to start the water, adjusting the temperature to the right setting. "You hop in. I'm just going to grab you towels and something new to change into."

After Keegan left, she stripped down and closed the shower door, letting the water run over her body. She sighed in bliss. Keegan knew exactly what temperature she liked it at. It always struck her as strange how well that man knew her and what she needed so well.

Keegan returned and placed the items on the sink counter. He sat on the closed toilet lid, letting his eyes travel to the fogged-glass doors concealing his best friend. He was grateful that he couldn't see anything more than her silhouette, but that alone was incredible. He decided he needed a distraction.

So he began to sing Lana Del Rey's _Born To Die_. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Troian join in, harmonizing perfectly with him, despite her previously scratchy throat. Their voices had always blended together beautifully. Her naturally raspy voice had such a complementing quality to his smooth, almost vintage tone.

He loved that they had musical interests in common. They had done a lot of both silly and meaningful duets together over their years of friendship. He wouldn't trade any of those memories for the world.

The shower stopped shortly after their song ended and Troian poked her head out from behind the glass door. "Mind handing me one of those?" she asked teasingly, sounding much more like her usual self, nodding towards the towels.

Keegan tried to ignore the fact that, even though he could only see her bare shoulder, the rest of her body was following the same unclothed pattern. He busied himself with following her request. She wrapped the towel around her before opening the door wider. His hand reached out to assist her from stepping out of the tub.

"How are you feeling now?" Keegan asked tenderly, noticing the way she was using him as a bit of a crutch to keep her upright.

"Much better. I feel like a normal temperature finally." Troian admitted. She was grateful he had suggested it; she really needed to cleanse her body from all of the gross feelings.

"I'll let you get dressed. Let me know when you're finished." he told her, making sure she was standing strongly on her own before letting go.

Keegan waited patiently on the other side of the door until she was ready for him and then he was instantly at her side again. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her weight into him in a hug.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked. Despite the short distance through her apartment, he could tell that even standing for those few minutes in the shower was hard for her.

She nodded shyly and he lifted her with ease again, his hands wrapping beneath her thighs, holding her like a father would hold a small child. She sighed a breath against his collarbone contently, her arms coiled around his neck.

He laid her on her usual side of the bed, sitting on the edge and rubbing her side affectionately as she nuzzled into her body pillow, wrapping herself around it.

"I'm going to grab your ginger ale and bucket. Do you need anything else?" he asked quietly, brushing a stand of fallen hair off her face.

"Will you lay with me?" she murmured, eyes opening and wide with innocence.

He kissed her forehead. "Of course."

Keegan left her alone to grab the stuff from the living room. He stopped in the bathroom to grab a comb and an elastic too, figuring it'd be easier if she had her hair tucked away in case she needed to get sick again.

Troian sat up gratefully when he returned, accepting the ginger ale and taking a few shallow sips before delving into a deeper gulp.

Keegan climbed on the bed next to her, patting between his legs. Smiling, spotting the comb, Troian gladly acquiesced, leaning back into him happily.

"I'm so happy you're here." she told him as he gently combed through her damp locks.

"Me too." he replied honestly, placing the comb next to him as he began braiding her hair.

She hummed in pleasure at the feel of his fingers grazing her scalp like he had done earlier. Sensing her enjoyment of it, Keegan began massaging where his fingers lay, earning him more appreciative noises from the under-the-weather brunette.

Not long after, he noticed that he was putting her to sleep. He gently finished off the braid, having it wrap around her head so it rested over her shoulder and the bump wouldn't disrupt her sleep. It wasn't the neatest thing he had ever done, but it was the best he could do with no prior braiding experience.

Keegan lowered her comfortably into her previous lying position, being careful not to disturb her. Her eyes were closed now and she sighed happily into her body pillow as she burrowed her face into the soft material.

Remembering her request for his presence, Keegan settled next to her, watching her small frame rise and fall with each breath.

To his surprise, Troian rolled over and groped blindly at the air until she hit his chest. She shuffled over, eyes still closed, and nuzzled into him, tangling their legs together.

Keegan mirrored her action as one arm looped around his waist, the other providing a ledge for her face.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Keegs. I really appreciate it, but don't feel like you're obliged to stay."

Keegan kissed her forehead affectionately. "Trust me Troi, there is nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

She smiled and cuddled closer, immediately drifting off to sleep. He found himself falling asleep with her, his hold on her never loosening in the slightest. If he had anything to say about it, he'd never let her go.


	6. You've Got Me Hooked

I just want to thank you all for your dedication and patience with this story! Your reviews and responses have been amazing, so thank you endlessly. You're all awesome.

This one-shot was prompted to me by Emma, Spoby Lover For Life, and I fell in love with the idea immediately. Also, HUGE thanks to Emma for not only the prompt, but all of her help in the fly-fishing facts as I have never set foot near a fishing rod haha. Sorry for the long wait, but I had to do quite a bit of research in order for this to come off realistic :) A lot of the stuff about Keegan's past and such is made up though, just as a heads-up.

So Emma, my sweet and awesome bff-extraordinaire, I hope you like this! I hope you ALL enjoy it :) Special thanks to Bree, again, for the help with the title. You are a rockstar and I love you.

Also, I have no idea what kind of alcohol Troian likes but she grew up with brothers and I can't see her drinking fruity cocktails. So if you know better, feel free to correct me :)

As always, my writing does NOT reflect the true feelings of Troian Bellisario and Keegan Allen. Their on-screen chemistry and adorable friendship just inspires me too much for me to leave them alone. I idolize them and they deserve all the respect in the world, so please keep in mind this is PURELY fictional.

HAPPY READING :)

* * *

**You've Got Me Hooked**

"Ta-da!" Troian exclaimed, raising her hands above her head and giggling.

Keegan looked over and smirked, unable to ignore the fact that she managed to look utterly adorable in her get-up.

"Leave it to you to be able to pull off hip waders." he replied.

She wrinkled her nose at him in disagreement but practically bounded over to stand next to him. He sort of adored how excited she was over this. Troian certainly wasn't like other girls.

"So Jeremy Wade, what do we do first?" she asked brightly.

Keegan smiled at the _River Monsters_ host title. "Well, we've got to fasten the bait to the hooks and then I'll teach you how to cast properly."

Keegan had mentioned earlier in the week that he planned on going fly-fishing that weekend. Troian, whose plans had fallen through to fly to Toronto, asked if he would mind if she joined him. He had been all too happy to extend the invitation to her and show her the ropes. Troian was always up for learning something new. This was something Keegan had been doing since he was a kid so he felt he was qualified enough to help a beginner.

"Are they… _dead_ flies? Or…" she asked uncertainly. She really didn't fancy gutting the live ones with a hook just to catch a fish she wouldn't even eat. Keegan had always done catch and release and she was perfectly comfortable with that.

"No. They're artificial." he assured her. Troian was mostly a vegetarian, with the exception of eating fish. He knew bugs weren't really in that animal radar but the few times he had seen his costar encounter a spider, for example, she always rescued it with a cup or something and released it outside if she could. He found it endearing that she cared that much about things like that.

Keegan led her over to his bait box and helped her tie hers on. The triumphant look on her face when she managed to get it on there made him chuckle.

"They're not very heavy." she noted.

"It's the weight of the line that carries the hook through the air, rather than the bait like in regular spin or bait fishing." he explained.

She nodded in understanding, rubbing the line between her fingers forefinger and thumb.

"Now, which would you rather… shoreline fishing or to get out there in the water?" he asked. Normally he stayed pretty shoreline, but his dad had always enjoyed getting right out there. It gave you more distance obviously since you were further out. He was game for either.

"Let's get right out there." Troian suggested eagerly, always the adventurous one.

He smiled and they headed out until the water rested about three-quarters of the way up their calves. They were dressed appropriately with rubber boots and waders so they were still dry and warm despite the cool water surrounding them.

"It's beautiful out here." she commented. It was so peacefully quiet, only the occasional buzz of a passing insect or splash of disturbance in the water. There was no one else around. It was just them.

"Yeah, I really like this spot. This was where me and my dad always came because there are rarely any other people here, but still plenty of fish." he told her casually, but she could hear the hidden pain in his voice. Keegan had lost his father that past March and they were extremely close. He was really close to both of his parents and Troian really admired that about him. She always related well to people who valued family so highly.

Unconsciously, she reached out and squeezed his hand in hers before facing back towards the river, in her ready stance to learn the complicated casting.

Keegan had the urge to laugh at how seriously she was taking it but her affectionate, supporting gesture left him not trusting his ability to express such a light-hearted sound.

"Okay. So, place your thumb on top of the rod's cork grip. Make sure you have a firm hold." he instructed, watching her follow orders. "Now slip out twenty to thirty feet of line from the reel. With that length in front of you, more or less in a straight line, start the rod here."

He held the rod at a waist high position parallel to the water. Troian imitated him.

"So, think of a clock. The rod tip is pointing at nine o'clock, right? So from here, lift the rod tip by raising your forearm crisply, but not suddenly or violently. Let the tip pass through twelve o'clock then stop it abruptly. See how the rod falls at about one o'clock? The line will continue to loop behind you and will gradually straighten out. When it's straight out behind you and roughly parallel to the water again, move the rod crisply forward, stopping at about the ten-thirty position. Allow it to drift slowly back down to nine o'clock as the line comes down forward in an unrolling loop until the line is fully straight in front of you."

It sounded confusing when worded but he demonstrated for her and she felt a little better about it. She tried to mimic his action but once her rod was upright, she couldn't force it forwards. Frowning, she turned to see it was caught in some rocks at the shoreline.

"Well… this is promising." she deadpanned.

Keegan chuckled. "It happens to everybody. I've been doing this since I was a kid. Don't get discouraged."

He carefully untangled it and, after making sure the bait was still fastened well enough, brought it back to her.

"Okay. I think you may have loosened your grip a little. It's really important to hold on tightly for proper control. So place your fingers here…"

He placed his hand over hers as he positioned her fingers properly.

Troian hated the blush that crossed her cheeks at his gentle touch. It made her feel like a sixteen year old, unable to hold it together because a _boy_ was touching her.

She really couldn't help herself though. He was surrounding her from behind, the length of his body pressing into her backside. She was tempted to just lean back into him and relax, but she somehow managed to refrain.

"So let's try this again." he told her quietly, close to her ear. She nearly shivered at the feel of his soft breath against her sensitive skin. She focused her eyes forward and tried to ignore the satisfaction she felt from being wrapped in his arms.

His hand coiled around her wrist so their arms were in line. He guided her fully in the motion and she watched in surprise as the line cast out perfectly several feet away.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, even though he did all of the work.

Keegan chuckled again. "You did. Congratulations."

His face was right next to hers so she turned her head to press a quick affectionate kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Keegs."

She tried not to smile at the pink that rose to his cheeks at the gesture. Serves him right after all the blushing he caused her.

"No problem." he said easily, releasing her and heading back to his spot in the water.

"Now what?" she asked.

He laughed. "Now we wait."

Thankfully, she was rather comfortable with silence, especially with the man next to her. One of the things she loved most about her friendship with Keegan was how she could have just as good a time with him even when no words were exchanged.

As for patience, that came second nature to her after being an actress for so long, always waiting around for filming or hair and make-up to finish. She felt herself relaxing nicely at the quiet lake, the only sound the light breathing adjacent to her. She understood why people found this so mellowing. It was just you and your thoughts and the beauty of nature. Even her thoughts quieted and she was able to just appreciate the simplicity of the moment.

She honestly wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun had lowered in the sky when she felt her first tug.

Her eyes widened. "Keegs…" she whispered, not wanting to disrupt his Zen but realizing they hadn't gone over what to do when she caught a fish. "I-I think I've got something."

Keegan dug his rod into the mud at the bottom of the river to keep it in place and carefully trekked over to her.

"Tip up, right here." And of course he was behind her again and her stomach was doing flips. Since when did this man have so much control over her physiological reactions?

"If he starts to run, let him. Once he slows down, we'll try reeling again. We've got to tire him out and if we fight him the line with break." Keegan explained.

Troian nodded and followed his instructions, her heartbeat pumping in her ears as the adrenaline rushed through her. It was oddly exhilarating trying to reel the fish in. The suspense was building and broke free when the fish finally was raised out of the water and into her hands.

"I caught a fish!" she blurted out stupidly, laughing giddily.

"Decent size too, Troi. Let me get a picture of it before you release him." Keegan told her, fishing his iPhone out of his pants and snapped a shot of her and her first catch. Her eyes were lit up in excitement and pride and he swore she could put all the stars to shame.

He deposited his phone safely back inside his pocket before assisting her in properly unhooking and releasing the fish.

Overwhelmed with happiness, Troian hugged him tightly in thanks. Keegan's arms looped around her to return the gesture, smiling slightly.

Their sweet moment was interrupted, however, by something brushing against her foot in the water.

Squeaking in surprise, Troian broke away from him and scanned frantically for the source of the disturbance.

"Maybe that fish is mad at me for winning our tug-of-war." she commented, shrugging.

"Nah, I think it might have been that eel." Keegan said, nodding towards the elongated fish shimmying by.

Troian's eyes went huge and without even thinking about it, she leapt onto her best friend with a yelp.

Thankfully, Keegan was rather strong and managed to get a hold of her rather than letting her crash back into the river.

He burst out laughing at her rather girly outburst. She was still scrambling to get higher and away from the snake-like creature.

"Shut up, they're awful." she pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes amusedly. "I think that's enough fly-fishing for today. It's getting late anyways, especially if the eels are coming out. We should get dinner on the go."

She nodded and was grateful that he put her down after they were out of the water.

Keegan was doing his best to keep from laughing at her. He always thought of her as fearless, and he loved that she was so different from most girls, but he sort of loved when she acted like a girl too. He was old-fashioned in the sense that he liked to feel like she would come to him for protection.

They had set up camp earlier, planning on getting the full experience of the outdoors, and left the site with linked arms to gather some materials. Their conversation turned to old childhood adventure stories and happy memories of the past. Sharing had never been an issue with them. They both loved learning more about the other. Despite them both being California natives, they had much different upbringings.

Troian worked on getting the air mattress inflated for later while Keegan worked on starting the fire. The mattress came with a pump so it didn't take her long, and when she came out she saw Keegan scraping two rocks together.

Her mouth fell open when a spark ignited from the friction and lit the kindling, gradually spreading to letting the flames lick along the logs.

"You just… you just made fire with your bare hands." she breathed. "That's impressive."

He smiled, flattered. "Something my dad taught me. Usually started with a 'Back in my day, we didn't have lighters…'" he teased, imitating a wheezy old man voice even though Troian knew firsthand his dad sounded nothing like that.

She ruffled his hair as she passed, coming to sit next to him on the log.

"Getting hungry?" she asked, dragging the cooler closer to them.

He was setting up the grill. "Yeah, I figure now is as good a time as any. Beer?"

She smiled, accepted the bottle. "You know me well."

* * *

After black bean burgers, a few beers and some music between the two best friends, they both were feeling pretty fantastic and mellowed out. It was dark out now, but the fire was providing a nice glow.

Troian stretched out, grunting a little at the kinks popping in her efforts. "You know you're really talented at that. Ever consider going pro?"

She was nodding towards the guitar in his hand.

He smiled as he placed it back in the case beside him, snapping the buckles to lock it shut. "I've considered it, but it's not something I'm interested in right now. I prefer just hanging out and jamming with people, like you and Keith. I love sharing music with anybody, but it just means a lot more when it's with those closest to me."

She nodded in understanding, and seeing his quirked eyebrow she smiled. "I have the same reason, although I've always been shyer about it than you have."

"That's because you seem to be oblivious to how great you are, at anything." he reminded her, laughing when she tossed a chip at him. "Do you _want_ bears?" he teased, picking up the projectile and tossing it in the fire to dispose of the scent.

She rolled her eyes. "It'd be your fault. You're always heaping undeserved praise on me."

"Hardly. I'm just telling it like it is. You're just blind of all that you've got going for you." Keegan explained.

She was poised to respond with a witty retort when she heard a noise come from behind them.

Troian looked over her shoulder warily, into the dark woods. She couldn't see a damn thing. There could be a bear crouching there for all she knew, or it could just be a bush.

She turned back to the fire, ignoring the slight smirk on Keegan's face and forgetting all about their previous conversation.

She wasn't a coward, she was just… cautious. Yes. Exactly. Safety first and all of that jazz.

She decided to change the subject. "Mind passing me one of those?" she asked, pointing towards the s'mores they made.

He handed her one and their fingers brushed. Thankfully the alcohol she had consumed left her naturally a little flushed and the dim lighting probably hid the glimmer of crimson sweeping across her face.

She bit into it, indulging for once on something so ridiculously unhealthy. She could care less right now though. She didn't have any concerns about looking a certain way around Keegan.

Keegan suddenly snickered and gestured to the side of his mouth. Curious, she touched the same spot on her own face and found that a glob of marshmallow-chocolate mixture had gathered there. She wiped it away, but Keegan was still amused.

"Oh, because you're so neat huh?" she asked with raised eyebrows, and he knew he was in for it based on the playful grin on her face.

She peeled open what was leftover of her s'more and wiped the insides across his cheek triumphantly.

He sent her a look as she dissolved into giggles at her rather lame joke.

"You know that's ridiculously hot, right?" he deadpanned.

Her mouth formed an 'o' as she struggled to control her laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry." she replied, pressing her lips together firmly to keep her giggles at bay and reaching out to scrape away the sticky mess with her hand. She wet a piece of paper towel in the ice from the cooler and cleaned off the last of it.

It was suddenly very quiet between them, and his eyes were watching hers carefully as she continued stroking his face delicately. She dropped the cloth into the bag they deemed the garbage bin and turned back to see his eyes trained on her mouth. She swallowed nervously, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

But she suddenly heard a twig snap only a few feet away. She leapt about a foot in the air and instinctively shuffled closer to Keegan, bumping their knees and swiveling around to see what kind of lake monster was going to come eat them.

Keegan couldn't help himself; he started laughing. "Troian, relax. There's nothing there. It's the woods, there are always noises. Animals are always moving around but it doesn't mean we are in any danger. It might just be the wind."

"You heard that though, right? How do you know it's not a bear or a moose or something?" she asked, sneakily shuffling closer so she could cuddle into him for safety. She wasn't normally very cowardly, but she had never been attacked by an animal before. She wasn't really sure what she would do to defend herself. And after Keegan's jab about her attracting bears, she was nervous she had dropped food without realizing and they picked up the scent.

Keegan wrapped his arm around her protectively, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with his other hand to get her to face him. "Do you really think I'd ever let anything happen to you?"

Troian was silent as his words washed over her. She was a little lost in those blue eyes of his, as always. But they were a Caribbean blue when he spoke the tender words and she longed to drown in their depths. She swallowed visibly as her eyes darted down to his mouth, the one she had kissed so many times on camera but never in their private time, and felt the all too familiar craving building to close the distance between them. She suddenly remembered very vividly what had been interrupted by the noise and was curious if he was fighting the same craving now.

Keegan was apparently oblivious to the direction of her thoughts and simply pulled her closer, nodding towards the sky. "I love it out here at night especially; you can see so many stars. My dad taught me all of the constellations."

Troian snuggled closer, finally taking in the beauty of the sparkling night sky. There was far too much light pollution in LA to get a view like this. She was yet again grateful for the mini getaway.

"Show me." she murmured to her best friend, enjoying the quiet of the night now, all previous worries forgotten now that he had his arm around her. Keegan always made her feel safe, no matter what was going on.

Keegan smiled and pointed out the patterns, showing the visible Zodiac signs, the planets, the classic constellations and even a passing satellite. He spoke quietly about how to determine them based on certain collections of stars that led into the other constellations, and Troian closed her eyes as she leaned into him. There was something so mellowing about listening to Keegan speak; his voice was very soothing, just the rich tone to it.

He seemed to realize he was losing his audience and dragged her legs over his lap so he could lift her comfortably and take her to bed. She tightened her grip around his neck, not opening her eyes but shaking her head. "Can we just stay like this for a bit? Keep going. I promise I'm listening." she told him earnestly.

Immune to saying no to her, Keegan kept talking as he traced languid designs into her back. She sighed in bliss into his neck, inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne. Keegan always managed to smell good.

A small gust of wind sent a shiver through Troian and she nuzzled into his shirt, seeking his warmth. The night brought with it a drop in temperature and she was beginning to feel it in her extremities.

"All right, bed time." Keegan decided, having noticed her shiver and ready for the comfort of the sleeping bags in the tent himself.

Without hesitating, Keegan lifted Troian in her cocooned form, carrying her gracefully over the threshold into their canvas cave. Laying her gently on top of one of the sleeping bags, Keegan began unzipping the other to make it easier to slide her in.

Troian sat up a little, her eyes a little hazy as she was overcome with sleep. When her body was ready to sleep, she had little control over stopping it. "Can we… do you mind if we open them both out and use it as more of a double bed than two separate bags? I think it's going to be a cold one and I'd much rather your body warmth than to shiver alone."

He nodded. "Good idea." He tried to hide his nervous swallow from her. It's not that he and Troian hadn't shared a bed before, but usually they didn't do it on purpose. Sometimes they crashed when watching a movie or just talking late at night.

But he knew Troian's body temperature was naturally on the colder side; it came from her being so tiny- her circulation wasn't the best. He, conveniently, tended to run warmer so they complemented each other well.

Troian helped him set the bed up and then dug through her bag for her change of clothes. Keegan took that as his cue to do the final tending to the campfire and grabbed his pajamas to change outside.

Once he heard the all clear from her, he re-entered the tent and tried to keep his eyes off of her. She was stretching across the mattress to zip the last bit of the sleeping bags together. The tank top she was wearing was riding up to reveal the dimples of her back and he had to consciously remember that she was taken and his best friend so he had no right to admire her that way.

She smiled when he settled in next to her.

Keegan was less pleased. "Jesus, your toes are freezing!" he cried out, the icy appendages brushing against his foot.

"Oh stop being such a baby." she argued, snuggling into him for warmth.

Against his better judgment, he held her close. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

_She has a boyfriend. She has a boyfriend._ he chanted in his head.

"Keegan?" Troian whispered a few minutes later.

"Mm?"

"Thanks for today. I think I really needed it." she admitted, the rare vulnerability shining in her voice.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "No need to thank me."

She smiled into his shoulder as she got comfortable. "I love you, Keegs."

"I love you too." he promised.

If only she knew how true those words were. There was something about Troian though, that had him convinced that his feelings weren't ever going to change about her. He was hooked and he wasn't letting go.


	7. 2x11

KEEP IN MIND: this timeline is BEFORE all the other chapters, so they're still fighting themselves over their feelings for each other and are trying to be less obvious about it ;) Honestly, it is really hard to keep jumping around to different levels on their character development spectrum, let me tell you.

Also, thanks to Bree for reading the first half of this. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be ripping out my hair and leaving it strewn around the house. So thank you lovely girl! :)

FINALLY this by no means reflects the true feelings of Keegan or Troian. I'm just a fangirl with too many feels.

ENJOY! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think :) Love you guys!

* * *

**2x11**

It had definitely been one of the most fun nights of filming of the summer. Nolan North was always an entertaining co-star to have on board and Norman Buckley was one of Keegan's favorite directors that he had had the opportunity to work with.

Tonight they were filming a rather intense scene. It was intense for Keegan for two reasons- one, he and Troian had to fight with Nolan's character and have it get pretty heated; two, because the pair was scripted to make-out and that too was supposed to get pretty passionate.

He wasn't nervous for the fight scene; but the make-out session in the truck would be his and Troian's hottest make-out scene to date. She had been his first on-screen kiss and the intimate scenes that followed hadn't gotten _too_ intense. Tonight the heat would be turned up a notch and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He was all for kissing Troian, she was pretty talented at it and always kept things really professional and comfortable, but he knew his feelings for her were growing and that this wouldn't help him be able to get her off his mind any easier.

Norman explained the basics of how they wanted the camera to move so they knew when to be where and how to keep it at a nice flow. That was the thing about onscreen kissing; it was so planned out it was hard to have it feel romantic.

But Keegan's feelings for his co-star made it harder to feel that way.

She was currently sitting next to him in Toby's truck, her knees bent so her feet could rest on the seat too. She was picking at her nails, almost looking bored, while Keegan practically sweated it out.

It's not as though they hadn't kissed before, right? Hell, only a few episodes ago they had to flirt outrageously while he was kissing up and down her neck tenderly, whispering things in her ear. That had been fun though. This, he wasn't nervous so much as worried that his feelings would get away from him… or his hormones.

It didn't help that Troian looked particularly beautiful in the moonlit-type set. Her ivory skin was glowing and her hair was loosely curled so the waves framed her attractive face. She was in skinny jeans and a layered black tank top with a lace detailing on top. It hugged her body perfectly and he found himself envying her clothes; an emotion he tried to beat down in annoyance.

"All right, let's run it!" Norman called out once the cameras were all in order.

Troian sent him a dazzling smile before situating herself more comfortably and letting her hand play with the hair on the back of his head. "You better have brushed your teeth." she teased before meeting their lips.

As soon as her lips touched his, his heart jumped in his chest cavity. She had that effect on him. Even when he knew it was coming, the physiological reaction his heart and lungs had from being so near and intimate with her always threw him off.

Getting his head, _mostly_, back on straight, Keegan kissed her in return. One of his arms curled around her waist to hold her close, and the other cupped behind her neck. His fingers tussled with her soft waves of brown, and he gladly aided her into straddling his lap. Was that in the script? What script? His brain was fuzzy.

Keegan couldn't help the grunt that slipped out when she firmly seated herself so their lower halves were nice and snug. At the noise, she only made it worse by melting into his kiss and pushing herself further into his body. Her hands jumped to cup his face and anchor him there, her lips eager against his own, and he couldn't help himself. He left the acting at the very back of his mind as he kissed her back. She was just too good at this.

His hands rove up and down her back, wishing he could touch her bare skin, wishing he could be doing this for real. His hips responded of their own accord and pushed into the friction between them. To his surprise, he heard a whimper from the girl in his lap.

Almost too stunned to do anything, Keegan followed Troian's lead. Her hand shook as she raised it to bury her fingers in his hair and pull his mouth more fully over hers. She broke swiftly away from him to brush her lips sensually across his jawline and slid behind his ear. His eyes were practically rolling in his head as he tried to face them forward to spot the shadow in Jason's house he was supposed to be distracted by.

Unfortunately, Troian chose that moment to tug at his earlobe with her teeth and he grinded into her a little, letting out another half-grunt/half-moan, his hand pushing on her lower back to pull her flush to him.

This was getting out of hand. He almost drunkenly handled his line, eyes completely zoned in on her lips. When it was time to kiss again, he couldn't even help his request of "C'mere" slipping out before their lips collided in sensual harmony.

Keegan was desperate to be closer to her, desperate to kiss those immeasurably soft yet eager lips. When she was kissing him, he felt like he had warm homemade applesauce in his belly; his insides felt like a happy kind of mush.

He supported her body so she was comfortably leaning against the side of the truck and began his trail of loving kisses down her neck and into her shoulder. Troian reflexively arched into him, or maybe it was just acting. She had been making so many noises. When did she get so vocal? She was driving him insane.

"Let's run it again. Camera B, I want you as main focal this time." Norman directed authoritatively.

Keegan easily retracted them into the previous position of Troian in his lap, both of them panting a little**.**

This time when their mouths crashed together, Troian was more aggressive with her hair tugging. She was nibbling on his bottom lip and he was sure _that_ wasn't in the script. Not that if you asked him even his name right now he could give an accurate answer. Without even thinking about it, his tongue darted out to run between her lips and she let out another approving sound. She was certainly making enough noise to drive any straight man crazy.

And that's when he felt it. If his eyes were opened, he would have closed them in defeat. He could feel the heat rising to his neck as he realized the effect her mewls and pelvis bumping and incredible kissing skills were doing to his anatomy.

How in the hell was he going to avoid this? She was going to feel it sooner or later. He may have jeans on but his body didn't care. His body wanted hers pretty damn badly and it didn't understand what acting was. This felt like the real deal to it.

Norman cut and reviewed the recording to see where the cameras were lacking and the couple in the car broke apart.

Troian was still in his lap though. Keegan didn't want her to know, but at the same time, how could he avoid the obvious?

Either she hadn't noticed yet, or she was too polite to say anything. The latter made him want to die a little.

Troian was always professional and he was sure he couldn't be the first person to ever get physically excited during scenes of this nature. But it was still mortifying. And if Norman asked them to get out of the truck…

"Everything okay, Keegs? You're awfully quiet." Troian asked him, sounding concerned, twirling a bit of his hair in her fingertips absentmindedly. How she could be so casual like they hadn't just been making out and approaching third base was beyond him.

And what exactly was he supposed to say here?

"Fine."

It would have come out a lot more believable if his voice hadn't squeaked.

Troian looked worried now. "Keegan, what-" But simultaneously, she adjusted herself in his lap and accidentally bumped his misdemeanor, causing him to groan and reflexively thrust into her, his hands tightening on her waist in desire.

Well, he decided, a meteor crashing into the earth right then would have been much appreciated.

She stiffened instantly and he felt the sudden urge to cry. Oh god, was she going to chew him out for having that reaction over her? Was she disgusted? Angry? Embarrassed?

No, of course not. She was Troian Bellisario and she always was surprising him.

She chuckled.

Not in the demeaning, look-at-you-you-moron way or in a way-to-go-at-hiding-your-attraction-to-me way. No, she was chuckling in a light-hearted, why-are-you-being-so-weird-about-this-it's-not-a-b ig-deal way.

"Keegan…" she began, trying to control the amusement in her voice.

But he interrupted. "I'd much prefer if you waited for whatever you're about to say for my funeral." he mumbled, looking at the truck seat like he was solving the Da Vinci code.

Troian giggled at him. "I'm sorry you're so embarrassed. But it's really not a big deal."

"Easy for you to say." he replied gruffly, refusing to look her in the eyes. "You're not the one being turned on by your best friend."

She smirked, holding her tongue from her honest reply to that. "Well, it's not like this is really about me. It's about whatever girl you're thinking about to get into character. I for one am trying not to feel flattered."

Keegan knew he must be red as a fire hydrant by now. If only her words were true. The problem was the girl of his dreams _was_ the one who was currently in his lap. His mind wasn't on someone else like she assumed, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Would it help if I got off?"

The unintentional innuendo had him break off into nervous laughter. "No, no, stay where you are. You'd be surprised at how well humiliation works as an ice bucket." he quipped, causing her to laugh again.

"Anything I can do during the scene that would make this easier on you?" she asked softly, leaning her head on his shoulder now. Norman was still busy discussing technical stuff on the sidelines and she wouldn't mind a nap right about now. It had been a long day of filming.

He shrugged, playing with her hair absent-mindedly. His free hand rubbed circles in the dip in her lower back. "I don't think so. I mean, unless you can do this making out scene without kissing me or touching me at all, then we might get somewhere." he teased.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling at his ridiculousness and trying not to blush at the implication that he was turned on that easily by her.

"I don't think that's possible." she reminded him.

"Maybe not. But I figure if anyone can pull it off, it'd be talented _you_." he said, the teasing in his tone being replaced with admiring affection.

Without really thinking about it, she pressed her lips against his softly. Before he could pull her closer, she broke them apart. "You are far too sweet to me, Mr. Allen."

He smiled, raising his eyebrows at her. "Are you not the one that just rewarded me by kissing me? You're definitely a keeper too you know." he murmured amusedly.

She shoved him lightly, playfully, without much force at all.

Thankfully, Norman interrupted and the scene took off again. Keegan was even more eager than before and Troian felt herself turn to jelly as she reciprocated. She still was trying to figure out what had possessed her to kiss him out of the blue like that. It was one thing if they were filming or even trying to get into character, but this was different. This was impulsive and reckless and just… instinctive. The craving wasn't foreign to her exactly, but she was surprised at how strong it was around this man.

She had Patrick though, so she couldn't feel that way over Keegan too, right? Patrick was amazing. Patrick was… everything. And she was going to have to control herself from doing that from now on because it wasn't fair to Patrick, or Keegan. She didn't want to lead Keegan on.

Although… 'leading on' implied that there was no hope for her and Keegan _ever_ forming a relationship.

And based on the butterflies that filled her stomach when he smiled at her, she wasn't sure if she could truly rule that out.

* * *

..anyone else notice how noisy they were during this scene? ;) I did. But then again, I'm a creep so...


	8. 3x12

Hello beauties :) I hope you enjoy this one. I know six dozen of you requested it since day one, but it was always my plan for the finale piece when they finalllyyy admit their feelings ;) I hope you enjoy it.

I know PLL has returned, and hopefully this will restore some happiness and fluff inside your guys' beautiful hearts since I'm sure this season is going to be rough, at least for the Spoby shippers. Love you all! Writing this story for you readers has been incredible and the feedback has blown me awayyy!

This is officially the end of the story... or is it? ;)

THIS CHAPTER IS **RATED M**. It doesn't get too graphic, but it is mature content, so be sure you're of age and following fanfiction's rules. It may be fine, but I don't want to disrespect them either or misinform the younger crowd on here.

Just a note: I am always taking prompts. If I think I can do justice what you want, I most certainly will, so if there are any other episodes you want me to explore/instagram/twitter moments, etc. just send me a PM or DM me on twitter at phoenix9648 ! This may be the end of this particular series, but by no means will it be the end of my Troian/Keegan writing :p As guilty as I feel...

And, as always, I am no mind-reader nor psychic, so this story is PURELY fictional. It by no means reflects the true feelings of Troian and Keegan. As far as I know, they've always been adorable besties and that's it.

Much love to you alll xo

* * *

**3x12**

The Spoby "love" scene was much anticipated by both the fans and the cast of the show. Keegan was excited and terrified; his feelings for Troian had only amplified the last few months. Since the beginning of season three, he had been gradually losing control of his ability to hold back when it came to their make-out scenes. Now he was being instructed to act out a romantic sex scene with her. It was supposed to be slow and gentle and beautiful because it was Troian's character's first time and his character's first time that really counted.

He wasn't sure if he could hold back anymore. He hadn't been given the opportunity for weeks to be able to touch her that way. The extra intense scene would only test his already wavering strength more. He wanted her this way and it was like having a sip of whisky for an alcoholic. The more he had, the more he craved it. It was like the ultimate tease to be this way with her and then have to shut it off later.

The scene started off with them making out in the red chair, so Keegan desperately hoped he could keep it together until they _at least_ got to the bed.

Troian was currently in his lap in said chair and they weren't speaking much. Ron had made sure that there was only the most necessary crew members present for this scene. He wanted the scene to come out as intimate and beautiful as possible and that wouldn't work with everyone hanging around laughing and having a good time.

Noticing they were about to start filming, Troian got more comfortable in their straddling position. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes as they both took a moment to get their heads in the right frame of mind.

Keegan held his hands on her waist, breathing in the familiar scent of her apple shampoo. It reminded him of their first kiss all of those months ago. She had come to set that morning, casual as ever, snacking on an apple while he tried not to pass out from anxiety. Everything had gone smoothly of course, but it had been Keegan's first on-screen kiss ever so he had been nervous as hell. Thankfully, Troian had managed to talk him down and their couple's fan-base had taken off.

They had been given directions previously, but Ron checked that they were still on board and the scene began.

As soon as her mouth met his, he realized how much he had missed this. Before their brief kiss earlier that day, in the Spoby reunion in the town street, he hadn't kissed her in months. He had been absent the last three episodes, and the previous two he had starred in they hadn't done more than hug briefly. Even with the kiss earlier, that had been simple and light, just a moment of indulgence. These kisses they were exchanging now were unbridled and passionate, evidence of what was to come moments later on the bed not even five feet from them.

Keegan couldn't help but get lost in her a little, feeling her mirroring enthusiasm. His hands didn't know where to rest on her, fighting between pulling her closer and sitting still. Meanwhile hers clasped at the nape of his neck before sliding down either side, unsure of where to hold onto. They broke apart as scripted, breathing heavily, both sort of flirting with the idea of diving forward again but knowing they were supposed to separate at some point. His heart was still beating hard against his ribs when her hand slid down to grip the v of his t-shirt and he vaguely remembered he had a line somewhere in here.

"Are you sure?" he asked, more huskily than he meant to. He could feel her breath on his mouth they were still so close, her eyes completely focused on his lips. It was taking far too much self-control not to pick up where they left off before she could get her line out.

Thankfully, she nodded. "Yes." she whispered, lurching forwards to cover his mouth with hers, her arms winding around his neck as he lifted her with ease. They didn't separate their kissing at first as he took the few steps until they broke apart to smile happily at each other. Her eyes were that warm buttery brown they became when she was really happy and he briefly wondered if Troian was seriously that talented as an actor that she could do that on command.

As laid out on the script, Keegan began carrying Troian to the bed. He was really strong and she was tiny so it wasn't really an issue.

Until he tripped over his own feet and stumbled, knocking them both over onto the soft mattress.

Naturally, the two of them lost it laughing with the rest of the crew.

"That was very smooth, Keegan. I think we should keep that, Ron." she called to the director as she buried her laughs in Keegan's shoulder, the intimate mood completely shattered now.

"I'll think about it." he called back amusedly.

Keegan adjusted himself so he wasn't crushing the woman underneath him. "I'm so sorry." he said through his laughs, unable to help himself from chuckling at his own clumsiness.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Your sincerity is touching." she teased.

Before he could retort, Ron interrupted them.

"All right, let's get back in the moment." he said, rolling his eyes at the pair of them.

Keegan helped Troian back up and they restarted the scene.

Normally when Keegan and Troian were scheduled on set together, laughter and chatter could be guaranteed every time the director yelled cut. They were too close and had far too much fun with each other in order to behave when in the same room together. While some actors found it weird to think of joking around after a kissing scene, Troian and Keegan often highfived or did something equally ridiculous.

They got to the same part and it went much more smoothly. Troian removed his shirt like scripted but when they met each other's eyes, they both cracked up again.

Ron called cut, and Keegan pounced on Troian on the bed in annoyance. He released his tickling hands on her as she giggled underneath him.

"I'm sorry! But the victorious look in your eyes that you didn't screw up was hilarious!" she squealed, trying to shove off his hands, but he was laughing into her now.

"You're supposed to be the professional one here, missy." he teased.

She rolled her eyes as she suddenly flipped them over and straddled him so he was trapped underneath her. "That's only because you say that about me in every single interview and now I have a reputation to uphold." she replied, but she was smiling sincerely and he knew she truly appreciated his words.

He was stronger than her so he easily switched the power-holding back so she was pinned under him. "Argue all you want, but when I want to _pin you down and compliment you_, I'm going to do it." he countered, his voice lowering unintentionally as he began to understand the compromising position they were in.

She licked her lips without realizing, smiling coyly as she caught on that he was referencing their podcast from almost two years previous. He had always been good at making her blush with his overly kind but genuine words. She knew he saw her in such an incredible light, one she felt she didn't deserve. But around him, she couldn't help but believe it.

She headbutted his forehead affectionately, staring deep into those warm blue eyes of his. She had missed this so much. She hadn't seen him much while he had been on his mini hiatus and she consciously missed him every day they were apart.

His hold on her waist grew tenderer and he absent-mindedly stroked her sides gently as he smiled back at his favorite person in the world.

"Can we run the scene again guys?" Ron asked, now that things on his end were settled, interrupting the sweet moment.

Realizing they had been flirtatiously wrestling in front of the entire crew for the past few minutes, both actors quickly separated, correcting their throats awkwardly.

As they walked back to their marks, Troian smirked at him.

"Don't laugh in my mouth." she warned jokingly and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to pull himself together.

* * *

They finally got control of themselves and the scene progressed. It was interesting how things on set had gone from light-hearted and chatty to quiet and mellow so fast. It happened almost instantaneously when the pair had managed to get to the headboard.

With filming, you always have to do everything multiple times, even if you did it perfectly. So for the sixth time, Keegan placed her gracefully on the end of the bed in front of him, leaning down to kiss her once as she got situated before they started the inevitable undressing. It was so hard to keep track of what they had gone through exactly before, but he was trying his damn hardest.

Like the few times before, both sets of hands were fighting gently to get his t-shirt off of him. Once removed, he threw it to his left, his eyes closing in bliss as she kissed his chest and then trailed up to his pulse point. Her lips against his most sensitive spot, that only she _always_ seemed to find, was driving him wild and he was desperate to meet their lips again, his hands running up her arms to do just that.

Troian seemed to have her head since she pulled back, centimeters from another kiss, and began sliding herself back towards the headboard. The feel of her breath touching his mouth before she wrenched herself out of his grasp was like that sip of whisky. Knowing the scene must go on, he crawled after her, smiling at her on cue, wondering if she noticed his distractedness. He knew a part of him wanted to dive right into it, but he also wanted to savor this, be as gentle as Toby would be with Spencer. That's who he was supposed to be channeling here after all. He couldn't help but smile genuinely back at her as he slowly got himself comfortable on either side of her leg. Licking his lips unconsciously, he leaned closer and waited for her to lean up the distance. Their lips met in another sweet kiss before he pulled back on mark.

Her eyes were completely on his hands when he began unbuttoning her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders and it was Troian who pushed their kissing to a new level when she threw herself up to meet him, pulling him down backwards with her as she slipped the shirt completely off. He gently cradled her back into the pillows, kissing her repeatedly, wondering when on earth he had gotten so lucky that this was considered his job.

He gradually lowered his body closer to hers so they were completely aligned as their tender but hot kissing continued, switching to lean on his side so she wasn't absorbing all of his body weight. She still had a tank top and pants on but the sensation of her thinly clothed toned abdomen against his bare one was making his brain turn to mush. Her hand slid slowly down to grip his hip as he cupped her face in his hands. He couldn't control his need to be closer to her, his kisses growing harder and more passionate. She easily matched his fire.

This time around, Keegan had completely forgotten about the cameras circling around, the people in the room. It was dead silent except for their whispering breaths and brushing lips. His eyes were closed so his other senses were hyperaware and the only thing they were picking up on was the woman he was currently entangled with.

There was something different about this time though; maybe it was because it had been a while since they had seen each other, maybe it was the fact that it was such a crucial and intimate scene or maybe it was because he knew things after this episode would change dramatically for their couple, but things felt different this time. Normally they'd be getting a lot more direction on how to kiss or what angle they want for the shot but they seemed to have completely free reign here.

Ron had been right to make it an exclusive filming. Keegan didn't think they could make it this authentic without the atmosphere they had now. The lighting was soft and everyone was silent and he swore it was just him and Troian here, the intimacy nearly choking him up with how bad he wanted it to be real. He wished he could have her like this. Even though it was acting, at least her side of it, he found her beauty in these scenes even more breathtaking. It was in the way she became so gentle and soft, her sharp wit and overzealous intelligence left at the door as she just transformed from an old soul into a warm lover. He wished he could experience her that way in reality, to see if she was truly that carefree or if it was just another piece of her acting masterpiece, but life restricted his dreams.

"Cut. Excellent work you two." Ron called, turning to Marlene, the writer of the episode, to discuss the technical stuff.

Keegan broke away from Troian, casting his eyes at the bed as he caught his breath. He knew if he met her eyes she'd see how very dark they must be and she'd know where his mind had gone.

He felt soft hands wrap around his middle and he pulled his co-star into a long hug, holding her much like earlier. In scenes of this nature, it was better they didn't talk. It might break the spell. They had been acting like lovers for almost two years now but this was their most intimate scene to date as it was Spencer and Toby's first time. He knew that she was feeling the same as him; they wanted it to be perfect.

They ended up only running the scene another couple times before moving on. Keegan was finding it harder to control himself from pulling Troian into more kisses during their breaks so he was grateful when they were instructed to separate to get changed into their under-the-sheets-attire.

Troian had to wear a nude strapless bra and just some spandex shorts so her clothing wouldn't show through the sheets. He was fine to be shirtless as he had been before but he changed into boxer brief-type shorts so he too appeared to be naked underneath the barrier.

Climbing back on the bed and awaiting the rest of the crew to be ready, Keegan suddenly felt his nerves increase tenfold. As soon as the assistants stopped flittering around them, Troian squeezed his hand.

"Hey. It's just you and me, okay?" she told him gently, always perceptive of his emotions.

He nodded but couldn't think of a proper response. He situated himself above her more comfortably, accidentally wedging a bit of the sheets between their lower halves.

Almost maternally, she twirled a bit of his messy hair across his forehead in her fingers. The look in her eyes as she watched her own motions was something he hadn't remembered really seeing before. Something big was going on in that brain of hers. He wished he could ask, but he had a feeling it was pretty personal and they were about to start filming again.

She finally met his eyes and smiled. Her beauty was breathtaking. He felt like he had just been shot in the heart.

A sudden craving came over him and he knew exactly what words he had been missing before. "Troian, I know this is crazy and completely stupid timing, but I l-"

"Okay, let's roll it!" Ron called at the single worst moment in history and Keegan nearly groaned in annoyance.

Troian was watching her co-star in curiosity and wonder, her eyes wide with surprise as she began to piece together what he might have been about to say.

It was right before their lips met that Keegan decided if he couldn't tell her right now, he would damn well show her.

He lunged forward to capture her lips in his, almost catching her off-guard, but the bruising kiss soon transformed into melting. She eagerly granted his seeking tongue entrance and groaned in pleasure as it ran along the roof of her mouth and continued exploring the hidden depths.

Troian's concealed right hand slid down his side and impatiently pushed away the unintended blanket barrier between them. She felt Keegan's confusion in his kiss alone and it sort of alarmed her that she could read his emotions so easily when their mouths were attached; especially because they weren't even a formal couple.

He broke away for air and moved to press kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

Her free hand rose to tangle in his hair, anchoring him there, encouraging his movements. His lips on her neck always drove her insane. His lips were so soft and warm, always making her feel worshipped.

She moved her lips to beside his ear as her fingers still worked at untangling the sheet separating them. "I want to feel you." she explained in a murmur so only he could hear.

The confession blindsided him. He felt a swell of emotions, surprised to find himself blinking back tears before switching to the other side of her neck to continue his loving trail with more vigor.

Their hips had been following the general motion, but they weren't perfectly aligned because of the way they had been positioned by the crew earlier. But when Keegan felt only the thin material of underwear between them, he felt his eyes roll back into his head.

He dove his face further into her collarbone and moaned softly as she grinded slowly against him. "Oh god, Troian…"

There was no way in hell she couldn't feel his firming anatomy. Rather than politely separate them like he might have expected, she only grinded into him deeper. His body responded on its own, craving the friction she was providing.

He heard her breath hitch as he rubbed against her most sensitive area. He did it again, deliberately, and she let out a breathy sigh at the sensation.

His own pleasure suddenly came second to him. He didn't know what was happening, or what this all meant, but all he knew was if this was his only opportunity to make her feel as good as possible, he was going to give it his all.

Sneakily his hand slid under her back and teased the back of her bra until the clasp released.

Troian seemed to understand what his plan was since she suddenly pulled his mouth back to hers as his hand swung around to begin stroking her exposed-beneath-the-sheets flesh.

Feeling his strong hand caressing her bare breast caused her to whimper openly into his mouth. He continued to roll his pelvis into hers at a steady rhythm, releasing her mouth for air and beginning to press open-mouthed kisses down her neck again.

Troian felt the warmth and beauty of the scene begin to seep into her skin. Her eyes were closed as Keegan's body moved against hers, harmonizing perfectly. They always had this natural rhythm between them, both romantically onscreen and platonically off-screen. They moved like magnets, complementing each other in the most natural of ways. Even when they kissed for the first time, it had been like they had been kissing for years but with all of the sparks of a first kiss.

If she had been able to consciously remember that there were others present in the room, she probably wouldn't have let her body build itself up for a release. But Keegan's tender but heated touch was causing the pleasure to begin overcoming her other senses.

Keegan felt her body begin quivering underneath his and instantly understood what was about to happen. He grinded harder against her, keeping the same rhythm, and pulled back to look her in the eyes to be sure she wanted him to follow through with getting her to reach her high.

The intense gaze between them, his full of love and adoration and hers full of tears of utter trust and passion, caused both of their hearts to stop. He dropped his mouth to hers again and with one last thrust she came undone.

She was completely dignified about it; there was no dramatic calling of his name. She was silent except for a soft moan as her body tensed and shook to ride out the wave. She simply pulled his lips more fully on hers when she was finished, her body relaxing further into the blankets.

He tenderly wiped a tear from her right eye when he cupped her face to kiss her mouth repeatedly. He was almost thanking her with the way he was kissing her, grateful for the opportunity to provide her that kind of pleasure and for being able to witness such an incredible sight. He felt cheesy even thinking that, but he couldn't help himself. There was nothing he wouldn't do to be with this woman- that much was clear now.

Ron called cut and they broke apart with difficulty.

Their director didn't say anything further to them and turned to speak with a couple of the others.

Troian leaned her face into Keegan's neck, blushing a little at the fact that the crew may have clued in to what had just gone down. They were being pretty subtle about everything else, the majority of it going on underneath the sheets and away from prying eyes, but even so.

She tilted her head up to place a kiss next to his ear. "I love you." she whispered.

Keegan closed his eyes, not sure how she meant that. Maybe she just wanted a release and figured now was as good a time as any? Okay, probably not. Maybe she meant as friends even though they just took things to a new level. Maybe she meant what he desperately hoped with every fiber in his being- that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

He nuzzled into her neck in return. "I'm so irrevocably in love with you." he confessed against her warm skin.

He was done with hiding it. He was done with pretending his feelings weren't there. He was done with keeping the truth from her when it was something he wanted to scream from the rooftops and the highest mountain. He didn't care what happened now. He couldn't keep that inside anymore. He needed her to know.

Her breathing hitched and he felt his stomach drop. Oh god, he did care. What if she rejected him? Could he handle looking her in the face every day after that kind of humiliation?

Not caring who was watching, she pulled him into a long kiss. They were both breathless when she pulled away.

"It's about damn time." she tried to say with more conviction than her wheezing, tearful words would allow.

Keegan grinned and flipped them over so she was on top of him, still well covered and kissed her until they were breathless once more. He stroked her face lovingly when he pulled back, unable to believe his luck.

He knew there was still a lot of things to work out, and a lot of explaining to be done, but right now he felt on top of the world.

"Um, guys?" Ron asked tentatively, sounding amused.

Both Troian and Keegan finally clued in to the fact that they would have to save their excitement for later.

Ron had a knowing glint in his eye but simply smiled. "Mind if we run it again?"

Keegan nearly grinned. "Aye aye, captain."

Troian giggled at him as he flipped them back into their previous filming position. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this happy.

Hell, she couldn't remember the last time _she_ had felt this happy herself as she dragged the love of her life's mouth back to hers.


End file.
